Minecraft: Adventures with a Creeper
by Kevz1436
Summary: Hey guys, this is my second story. Hope you all like it. It was kinda long though. If you have any ideas about a story, ask me. I do not own minecraft.
1. Departing the Village

Hey guys, Remember me from the FNaF story? That's me. This time, Im on an adventure. Looking for the worlds to see and explore. Let's take a view from the village here, shall we?

Here I was from the village. I was feeding the wolves with my cooked meat at the forest. It was actually a steak. It was kinda crispy, though. I gave it to the hungry wolf then it ran off. Such a thing we have a scavenger around here. I was a bit happy for that wolf. His wolf friends even share a meal. I went to a village from the valley below. It was a huge village out there, lots of houses, bars , taverns, and anything else around. I walked down the hill to see this new village below. After that, I explored the village from place-to-place. I peeked at everyone's houses to look at what they are doing. They are partying, in this time of the night. I wonder when they will pass out. I even saw a group of female teenagers are mining right from an empty land spot. They were mining for gold.

*ship horn blows*

"What's that?" I said. I saw a big ship was about to leave at 5 mins. I took one of the miner's pickaxe and run my way from the ship. It was a big ship with a white sail and a flag with a cube sign. I was there, alone. Setting my sail on. "HEY! GET BACK! THAT'S MY-" "Sorry, finders keeper." I ran away from the angry sailor who _actually_ owned this ship I'm on. But it's mine now. I began preparing the ship by its sail any everything else in it. And off we go!

It was REALLY a fantastic view out here from the ship. I could even see my house from the forest. It was made out of cobblestones and my friends were there. An enderman, zombiepigman, and of course, skeleton waving fare well to me as I sail to the ocean to the great adventures ahead of me. I set sail to the ocean meeting with the other vessels that are from the navy, a production shipment, pirates. It's was a great sail I can fly! Just kidding, creepers dont fly. Anyways, I grabbed a telescope on my side and see what's in the distances of the ocean.

The only thing I saw is a white island with a familiar looking portal right on the midst of the island. There were two people dressed in white. I wonder who could be those people are. So I landed myself on a ship to the white island a meet with these white people. I touched one of them in the face until it turned...sand. Oops, my bad. I went inside the portal to check it out. I even tried to go in, but it sucked me inside.

*aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh...*


	2. Amazing Aether World

Hey guys, its me again. I was on the radio at my house btw. Anyway, My part was me being sucked up to the portal. Let's see what will happen next when I do. So I gave y'all a message on the radio to tell ya.

(In the portal)

*aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh...!*

Where am I? I dunno. Dont ask yourself, I kinda saw something white around here. Blue skies, white land. That's everything I saw. I also looked around for anyone/anything in this place. Im seeing the ostrich like animals, flying horses, and a kangaroo. Here's a thing: IM IN AETHER WORLD! It was awesome out here. It's not even a sky or somethin'. It was cool! A rabbit just landed on my head, though. C'mon people I was just getting started here. Suddenly, I saw a rock, a HUGE one. its moving its huge tail as it whips the sky. I rode on the rock before it flips another tail. I looked on the eyes of the rock when I rode, it was _actually..._ a whale. I was shocked of the whale that I thought its a rock. His huge tail threw me into the sky which it has a wonderful view on the throw.

I've never been on an adventure in my life. I was imagining that I could fly into the sky with my legs stretched out and my head up high. At my very distance, I saw a HUGE palace that has a huge size of the whale I was riding on. It has many columns and a big entrance at the front. Many ostriches have been running around the palace for weeks. But for me, I was smacked...on a column of the palace.

"Hello, anyone home?"

Ive called once for a person to come out. It never showed up even a shy presence cant. I rode on an ostrich creature and ride around the palace to search for people. The ostrich speed is just right for me as long as its fast so I can't be thrown up in the air again. During the ride, I saw a creeper, a white one. He was tied up in a column with metal chains and screams for help. I saw him, with an Aether Guardian, The Aether Dragon. I wonder why a creeper became white and I do _not_ met him before. I stopped my trusty, fast moving ostrich at the entrance at the front right next to me. I ran into the Aether Dragon as it was breathing white fire. It was a nasty one, though but heavenly. I dodged every attack of the dragon even its breathing flames right unto me. I looked around the palace for extra columns.

Then, a torch popped up in my head as it indicates an idea. I threw my torch to the dragon to fool him. And it worked as well. Ionly have a few seconds to do this before he atttacks me. I used my legs to grapple at the first left column. Then I spinned hard on the column to reach the next one. It does work. Then I did the same thing as I do from the first one. I kept on doing this until the dragon gets dizzy, real dizzy...I stopped a few moments and when I looked at the dragon, he _was_ dizzy. The white creeper is right next to me, of course. He was identical and similar to my colour. I used the miner's pickaxe to cut the ropes that tied the creeper.

"Thanks for saving me, normal creeper. I'm Gheeper. Nice to meet ya!" the white creeper said. "No problem, Im Creep. And I did the same pleasure to you."

I gave the pink ribbon until I found out...she's a girl. There's nothing to complain about it. She kissed me from the cheeks as the reward for saving her life. I blushed so bad I could just fall down to my knees. "Creep, we need your help. The worlds are in danger. Something's making the evil creatures spawn into different places. I dont know whats making them spawn all over." She said with a fear in her eyes. "Dont worry, I'll find this problem together. Now where can we go next.?" I asked her for the next location. "We're going to Nether World, a dark place. My friend was in there at the Nether Castle."

I built a portal to Nether World with the procedures followed the instructions. As soon as the portal is done. it appeared to have a red entrance at the portal as we got in the portal and we screamed.


	3. Nothin' but Nether

*phone calls*

Uh, hello? Hey, I see you're back for more. Well, after we defeated the Aether dragon, we were teleported in the Nether Castle in the Nether World. Well *static* Theres...no signal...Well, we gotta go fight...

*No Signal*

When we got to the Nether Castle, we saw the Nether Dragon. He was big, black and much similar to the Aether Dragon. We are actually seeing this huge dragon right now. He breathes fire that made us split into two ways. We cant escape the dragon's wrath, but we can defeat the dragon. Since he was Nether, Gheeper fired a water cannon that she crafted at the face of the dragon. I, for one, exploded in the castle. Good thing that Gheeper was safe. I actually kinda _exploded the entire castle_. Its really my fault, isnt it? I was rebulit into a creeper. "Are you alright?" she said, "Im fine, just fi-" When im alright, I saw someone inside the dragon head. It was...another creeper. It was based on my skin too, he was red. Gheeper was color blue. I was green.

"Thanks for saving me, I'm Xeeper. I was held captive by a Nether Dragon to gobble me up."

After when he was saved, he was covered in dragon lava as saliva.

*Yuck*

"Oops, gotta wash myself up." Xeeper was a Nether Creeper. He washed himself with lava as he smells hot and fresh like magma. "Anyways, we got a problem, a BIG one. You see, End World was under attack by spawned monsters. Here, it spawns nether creatures even lava monsters. We gotta get outta here." Luckily, he was able to get out of here. "Sure the portal is right...there?"

On second thought, the portal was inside the cave guarded by two zombiepigmen followed by a lava beast that spawned in the lava. I'm dead. Now all I have to do is, go across the baddie valley. What a serious adventure we have. So the three of us ran past the ghasts spitting fireballs at us but closely missed. Next, we kicked a few skeleton's butt by kicking its rear end by my kicks. And we bumped the pigmen to the lava where they get burned alive.

Now we're facing the lava beast. He spawned in a lava with his hands and no feet. The beast smacked the ground to make us shake. But Xeeper had an idea, he brought a water bottle in his fanny pack that was cold and fresh. He threw the bottle at the beast 'till it feels the liquid inside was freezing. The beast was melting its arms as we got in the portal immediately. After we get in, the beast smahed the portal bit by bit until its not working. Lucky for us, we were inside the portal.


	4. Evil in Ender World

*Holographic Message*

Hi guys, this is me again and again. Well, I kept on sending messages at ya before the story. How's my Star War styled messenger, huh? Well, after we fought the Nether Dragon, we escaped the Nether World with the creeps standing our way to death. So we got in to the portal to End World where endermen are. Sheesh, I thought I've kept doing this righ-

Gheeper: Stop with the interview already!

Well, gotta go. My last message. Oh, I'll send ya the creatures that spawned in the previous episodes. See ya

*Message Ends*

Well, we got in to End World. Such a dark place for all endermen. Our colors were a little bit darkened and the background seems darker. At the very middle of land, we found a strange doo-hickey right at the hill. it was shooting a laser from the top then it spreads around the area. When we saw it, it spawns creatures.

We are surrounded by a group of endermen with their armor, swords and bows. They were attacking us at a distance. Im afraid that this is going to be a long battle. But,

*Woosh*

They were all out. By a strange looking creeper who was color black and has purple face. He lands right infront of us. "Hello my name's Gleeper. I was looking for survivors a long time. Until, you came! I need your help." He told us. "Lemme' guess, a dragon?" I said, "the doo-hickey that spawns creatures?" Gheeper said, "And those nasty little endermen just ried to kill us?" said Xeeper. "Yeah, you're all right. That machine was spreading the lasers all around the area to spawn more creatures. Since you didnt notice the lasers from the previous places you've went, it was magically spawned right roandomly elsewhere."

So he explained the problem. After he does, I saw an EnderDragon heading towards us with his sharp claws and a dragon looking face. It swooped me from the above. AND IM GONNA DIE! 'Oh, wait.' I forgot that I can explode myself. I exploded at the dragon feet until it dropped me nto the fragile machine that causes to shutdown. "That was quick." said Gleeper with a shocked looking face. The machine was broken as the creatures disappeared. As we are the creepers, the normal creatures were back in their shape again. We also entered the portal which it was inside the dragon's mouth.

Gross, righ?


	5. Problem Briefing

**Places where the creatures were spawned and the kinds of creatures.**

 **Aether World- animals**

 **Nether World- Nether Mobs**

 **Ender World- Endermen**

Welcome to the Brief Room. The place where we brief. I know this is in my house, eh we got back. We also got back here by the portal threw us in my house. It was a fun game, Let's know that we are in- oops. I forgot I had enough interviews for today. So, cya :)

*In my house*

Me: Well, atleast we are home. I wonder if we could get a lunch.

Gheeper: How about the pizza? It will calm our nerves down.

Xeeper: Good idea! *goes out to buy pizza*

At My House...

Xeeper: Im back with the pizza. Its so darn hot I co-

Gleeper: Oh nonononononono

Gheeper: There's something wrong with him.

Xeeper: Well, dig in everybody.

*while eating pizza*

Gleeper: Okay guys, this is the problem. My computer was showing me that there is one more creature in this normal world. I cant say what that is, but *eats pizza* Let's just say that we have no time

Me: Hmm... It seems that a large circle was heading to the village by the ocean. It was slow but huge. It was destroying the ships in the harbor, where I took the sailor's ship by mistake.

Gheeper: But did you notice any creatures around you?

Me: Nope, just an open sea and a sunny day.

Xeeper: Stupid. Okay, We are gonna fight this thing right here and now. But how can we defeat him.

Gleeper: You'll see...

Me: Not helping :(

Gleeper: Ok ok ok fine, eesh...Okay, we are gonna defeat this giga mob to defend the village from his fists of fury.

All: HOW!?

Gleeper: Let's go outside and see.

Me: Was he doing this all day?

Xeeper: Not only 'til he says the plan, dweebo

Gheeper: Whatever it is, lets go.


	6. Force Four (4)

(Note: There are no messages here sent by Creep. But you can see the end part of it).

When we are done briefing, we saw a huge golem right into the sea destroying every ships in the harbor. The golem was made out of obsidian blocks with ender eyes and a large, flat jaw that contains his stink breath. Did he ever brush his teeth? I thought so. The golem destroys the amount of buildings with his crushing hands as it punches the flyers to the ground.

So, we form into something...retro

CREEPERZOID, ACTIVATE!

We hand out our heads and turned into this marvelous giant Creeper Robot uh I mean...Zoid. Have you guys watched Power Rangers? This is one's cool! We marched with our robot to the sea and pushed the monster in our way. He was huger than us. The size of that golem is gigantic than ours. Ours is a little like him. We rapidly punched the golem right into the body until it had enough. While we are doing it, the golem grabbed a land and dumped it right at us. "I think we need a carwash." I said. The golem bashed us as he threw us into the hillside where I stood up before. We kicked the golem's groin to feel its ease of pain. Then punched it right into the face repeatedly until it punches us the same thing. Our Zoid blasts rocket missiles at the golem to do enough damage.

Then, the golem releashes its gas from the mouth that short circuits are robot. We cant move our zoid, "Looks like its all up to you, now." Xeeper ejected me out of the robot that I was gonna explode to the maximum level. And...I just did!

*explosion*

The golem was defeated, turned into nothing but obsidians at the water resembling as the golem's figure at the sea floor. The people cheered our victory as we are going out of the zord and greet the thanks to them. But me, I was regenerated after the explosion. And that's the adventures in my time.

 **Hey guys, I'm Creep. I'm writing this journal for the other viewers to see my adventure review. This is the fantastic adventure in my life. First of all I returned the sailor's boat in the harbor without a single scratch. The sailor was happy to have his boat saved. His reward for me was an identical boat of his with my face on the sail.**

 **Next, I built an Aether portal made out of glue as not mentioned there. The portal does activates itself, though. Well, after I went into other portals, any creature shuts it down. But how did I get back home using a portal? Time Portal! It was changed into the time that I went back here with the golem. attacking the harbor and its ships.**

 **At the Brief Room, we celebrated eating pizzas. We celebrated our returning to home then we did this after the pizza guy came in (It was Xeeper).**

 **Well... I gotta run. FNaF shift right here. Cya!**


End file.
